1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective shell for an electronic device, more particularly to a protective shell having a lens device for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, lens modules of conventional cellular phones in general fall into two main types: a fixed focus lens module 11 of a cellular phone 1 shown in FIG. 1, and an adjustable focus lens module 21 of a cellular phone 2 as shown in FIG. 2. In use, if an object whose image is to be captured is too close to the cellular phone 1, since the focus of the lens module 11 is fixed, a close-up mode is not available, so that the image of the object captured by the lens module 11 may be fuzzy. With the ever-increasing demands of consumers for better functionality of cellular phones, although the lens module 21 of the cellular phone 2 may have a close-up function, mere close-up functions can no longer satisfy current consumer requirements. Therefore, to devise a simplified lens design that, in addition to providing a close-up function, enables the cellular phones 1, 2 to switch among various modes of use with different functions is the subject of improvement of this invention.